Sacrificing Myself to Save My Half
by lovemo99
Summary: A girl sacrifices herself to save her identical twin sister from the Hunger Games. Soon she finds herself the District 12 legend. But when she finds out that she's being hunted personally, will she live?
1. Chapter 1

**(SO THE REBELLION NEVER HAPPENED AND KATNISS AND PEETA DIED IN THE 74TH GAMES AND CATO WON. 5 YEARS LATER AND NOW WE'RE UP TO THE 79TH GAMES. P.S. CINNA NEVER BECAME THE DISTRICT 12'S STYLIST TILL NOW AND I MAY USE SOME SCENCES FROM THE HUNGER GAMES. ENJOY)**

**The Reaping**

The Reaping was near. The death sentence. The execution of a young man and woman. Twenty-three to be exact. I read that in the ancient times that people got beheaded for crimes that they didn't do. They were killed for something that wasn't there fault, kind of like the Reaping.

Why is it so enjoyable watching teenagers die? Where is the entertainment? People killing each other are horrible. I'm sure the districts agree with me; minus District One, Two and Four. They are the Careers. The Careers are the only Districts who train for these games. Technically it's illegal but that's never stopped them.

Jennifer hauled in her game: two rabbits, six fish (middle sized), a squirrel and a turkey. Then she had a collection of strawberries, nuts and roots and eggs that she stole from a nest. Good haul, Jen, good haul.

Jen went to the markets. She sold her two rabbits with Monica, the butcher. She traded a squirrel with the baker for a loaf of bread. Then she bought some soup and sat at the counter, sipping the soup.

Jen thought about the Reaping for a moment and her sisters and brothers. She had one older brother, one younger sister and brother and an identical twin sister called Michelle. I have one mum and no dad. My dad died in a mining accident. Bad memories that was.

Michelle and I have both a light brown hair (like caramel) colour that is mid-length. We have sharp green eyes and tanned skin. We were always considered pretty.

When I come home I start getting ready for the Reaping. Michelle and I are both sixteen, Daniel (my eldest brother) is twenty-one so he doesn't have to worry about the Reaping. My younger siblings-Leila and Cameron, both five- don't have to worry about the Reaping.

My sister and I both dress nicely (because we're made too). We both have our hair in loose buns at the back and I wear a blue cotton dress while she wears a green blouse that brings out her eyes and a brown skirt.

"I hope you're not picked" she says quietly while watching me from the doorway.

I smile. "I hope you're not picked even more."

As the second eldest, I still have responsibilities. I mean, my brother is head of house with my mother but my father never shown Daniel how to hunt so I became the hunter for the family. I hunt and gather while mum does laundry and is also a healer while my brother works in the mines. Michelle helps me gather.

I'm the only one in my family who can hunt; or use a weapon. So if my sister is Reaped then I will volunteer to take her place.

"Let's go." I say.

The town square is packed and Michelle and I just make it in time to line up in our age group.

On the stage there are three seats; one for the mayor, one for our escort and one for our currently only living District 12 Victor, Haymitch.

First the mayor introduces everyone then talks about the history and blah, blah, blah. Then he introduces Effie.

Effie Trinket, District Twelves escort, comes bouncing up on stage. After the usual introduction she goes to the microphone and says all sweet and bubbly, "Welcome, District Twelve. Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour."

I think for a moment. There are sixty-four slips of me in there. I signed up for tesserae so I started with two then I kept doubling it and my previous slips stay put in it. I just kept doing it for ever. I wouldn't allow Michelle to but. So she only has four in the bowl.

"Ladies first," Effie says.

She chooses a slip and read, "Michelle Willows."

No. Not Michelle. Anyone but not Michelle.

Michelle slowly walks towards the stage.

"I volunteer!" I scream. I run towards the stage, stepping on people's feet on the way.

The square is silent.

Finally, Effie coughs. "I'm sorry sweetheart but that's not allowed. Okay, boys next," She continues on the show.

"I volunteer." I repeat, more strongly and firm.

"No, you can't. Boys next."

I start to speak but the guard's pull me back into line.

I feel tears prickling my eyes. No. No. No. No...Yes. I have a plan.

"Jeremy Hellins" Effie reads.

Jeremy. Jeremy Hellins. I know him. He's the baker's son. I traded squirrels with the baker just this morning.

(PLEASE READ THIS. MICHELLE AND JEN WILL BE SWAPPED AROUND. SO MICHELLE WILL BE CALLED JEN NOW AND JEN IS MICHELLE. THE PERSON IN THE ARENA IS TECNICALLY JEN. THIS WILL EXPLAIN WHY. SORRY IF IT'S TOO CONFUSING BUT THAT'S THE STORY LINE.)

Once she concluded I ran to the justice building with my family on my heels. Once I signed in I run straight to Michelle in her room and say, "Take your clothes off."

My brother understood me and kept guard at the door, making sure that the Peacekeepers didn't come in.

Michelle looked confused. "What?"

"Switch clothes." I say.

She gasps. "No...I...no. I won't let you."

"I'm older and can hunt. Come on, we're identical. You'll be me and I'll be you."

I look deeply in her eyes. She nods.

We quickly change and the Peacekeepers ask us to leave, (well them). Michelle...I mean Jen hugs me. "Good luck. Here, take this as your token."

It's her good luck charm bracelet. I start to shake my head but she slips the bracelet on my wrist. Then she kissed my cheek and said, "I love you." Then she runs, passing Emma and Lulu, best friends of Jen and I.

"Hi Miche-" Emma started but stopped.

Only Emma can tell the difference between us two twins. Because she always looks at hands when she speaks and can always see the scar I made with her and Lulu and Jen.

"Jen?"

I shake my head and hug them both. "Don't tell anyone. It's to save my sister. Please don't. I love both so much."

"We love you too." Emma and Lulu cry together, barely whispering the words.

Then I leave the Justice Building and go on the train with Jeremy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Giving Up**

Michelle looks out the window. She was lonely. She was afraid. And she was tired. It was still Reaping day but the whole memory tired her out.

Michelle went to the door as there were a knock. It was an Avox. The Avox showed me into the dining room where Jeremy, Effie and Haymitch are already eating dinner. The dinner was gorgeous; lamb stew with thick creamy sauce, bread with cheese and bacon bits, rose petal soup and for dessert, a big chocolate cake.

After dinner (where only Effie babbled about the latest fashion) we were ushered into the theatre room and watched the recaps of the Reapings.

I notice only some people: A monstrous boy from 7, a blonde from 4, a brunette with the bluest eyes from 1, a mane of red hair from 9, and two boys who volunteers from 2 and 4.

How unfair! They're allowed to volunteer but we're not? That's not very-

My thought ended when I saw the little girl called Tilly in District 11. She was so small, she must only be twelve.

Why would the Capitol like seeing people kill each other? Where's the enjoyment?

"Well," Effie started, "off the bed. It's a big day tomorrow."

Right. Big day. The Opening Ceremonies. Tomorrow my stylist will style me and I will be presented as some lame-o. Our costumes have to represent our District industry and since I'm coal, there's nothing really to do so it always end badly. One year, the Tributes were stark naked and covered in coal dust.

I go in my shower and finally after staring at the buttons for so long I just press any. I get nice hot water, then a shampoo that was rose scented. Then I get a conditioner that massages my scalp. Then I get a lot of different baths soaps, oils and lotions. Finally, I step out of the shower and instantly hair dryers dried me down.

Afterwards I dressed in a thin violet night gown. Then I snuggle down in the bed that was way too lonely for I usually sleep beside Jen.

That night, I dreamt of my happiest moment. It was of me and Jen

I was in the woods with Jen. She was gathering roots and plants while I was hunting. After we hunted we dared each other to climb a tree and steal the eggs. She won but she got bad pecks from the mama bird till I shot her down. Then we headed down to our favourite lake. We washed our clothes and swam while it dried out.

The weather was beautiful; it was in the afternoon and the sky was a soft pink with white fluffy cloud streaking across the sky like a blanket. The air was warm and sticky but not in a horrible way; it was a calm sort of way.

Jen and I then made a fire by the lake and cooked the bird I shot down earlier. While the bird cooked we found katniss roots and so we roasted them as well. It was beautiful; it was the best meal I've ever had-even better then the Capitols food.

Then, as if we rehearsed, we started singing in our clear soprano voices, a song about never losing faith. It went like this:

**I will always try**

**Never giving up**

**I will survive**

**Never giving up**

**I will endeavour**

**Never giving up**

**I will love**

**And never lose-**

**Faith**

**I will live**

**I will survive**

**I will try**

**And I will love**

**Passion is so**

**Beautiful**

**Especially when you have**

**My passion is**

**Free-dom**

**So don't you expect me**

**To-give-up_**

**I will always try**

**Never giving up**

**I will survive**

**Never giving up**

**I will endeavour**

**Never giving up**

**I will love**

**And never lose-**

**Faith**

**Never lose_**

**Lose_**

**Faith...**

The next morning I woke to knocking on my door and Effie Trinket yelling, "Up, up, up. It's a big, big, big day!"

What goes on in that head? I wonder.

I shower and dress in a violet blouse and black jeans. When I go to the dining room, there's a buffet to the side filled with goodies: rolls, waffles, eggs-scrambled or fried-fried ham, bacon, oranges, apples, bananas, fresh bread and pancakes. Also there were coffee, juices, milk shakes and hot chocolates.

I take a plate and start stacking a bit of everything on.

Jeremy comes in followed by Haymitch. They take a plate and start filling theirs.

After Haymitch finished his second helping, he pushed back his plate and sighed. I noticed that he had cut back on his drinking by a mile. It's weird, after watching him being drunk all the time it's like looking at a different person because what he says next completely surprises me by A) he's seriousness and B) he's intelligence and cunningness.

He says, "Okay, he's some words of advice before you ask questions. A) When the gong sounds off I want both of you to run as fast as you can to grab simple but useful supplies. B) While you are on your metal plate take a long look at your surroundings, choose a direction to run, try to estimate where a water source. But don't take too long, take a look at the Cornicupa and decide which is the closest supply that you can get. C) Find a water source. D) Find food and E) Stay Alive. Understand?" he asks us.

We both nod. Haymitch sighs. "Okay. Now, tell me, do any of you know how to use a weapon or have any skills which may be helpful in the arena?"

He looks at both of us. There's a silence. I clear my throat, "I can hunt."

Haymitch looks impressed. "How well?"

"Well," I answer. Mays as well brag about my talents.

"What weapon do you use?" he asks.

"Bow and arrow," I answer instantly.

"And...a knife? Can you use one?"

"Yes." If he's asking me now about what I can do then I'll better tell him everything. "Here's a summary of what I can do. I can shoot with a bow and arrow. I can use a knife. I know some snares and I can climb trees fast, I know a lot about the woods and survival in it. I know a lot of different berries and am a fast runner." I finish.

Haymitch nods. Then he hands me a knife. "Throw." He says calmly.

I take the knife and try to get a good grip. I aim and shoot. I was hoping for it to get stuck in the wall but instead it get in between the panels, making it look better.

Haymitch nods in appreciation. "Stand." He points to in front of him. Then he circled us, looking at our muscles, legs and size. "Okay, you're both healthy and fit. Both look strong. Jeremy, do you work out?"

Jeremy blushed. "I carry the flour bags all the time. They weigh quite a lot."

Haymitch nods in agreement. "Age" He orders.

"Sixteen," I answer automatically.

"Seventeen," Jeremy replies.

Haymitch thinks for a moment. "Okay, we may have a chance this year. Now, sit down," he waits for us to sit before he continues, "now, when you get to the Capitol you'll be taken to get ready for the Opening Ceremonies. Now, I don't care how stupid, embarrassing or hurtful the outfit is or the prep team are. Don't complain."

I start be he cuts me off. "No buts. No whining, complaining, arguing or yelling. Just grit your teeth and live. Okay?"

We both nod. "Good. Looks like we're here."

He looks out the window and we follow his gaze to the beautiful city that makes my eyes water. The buildings looked like they were made either glass or mirrors. The roads were filled with colourful cars of every colour; the citizens had crazy hair with different colours and outfits I can't even explain. Yes, I was pretty but it wasn't...real. It was all artificial.


	3. Chapter 3

The Opening Ceremonies

Ow. That was the one constant thought I had on my mind as I lay on this table, gripping the sides and gritting my teeth as my prep team wax me. They have waxed every hair on my body. They have scrubbed me down until three layers of my skin have peeled off; I have been in three baths with different types of oils and some substance which makes the water green. I have had my nails shaped and polished in a clear coat. And my ears have been pierced.

My stylist hasn't come yet. Apparently he doesn't want to see me at all until my prep team has fixed the obvious places.

They tell me to stand and I do. It felt awkward standing there, stark naked. Venia, Octavia and Flavious (the prep team) cheer in delight. Then they skip out of the room to tell my stylist that I'm ready.

I bite my lip as I see my stylist walk in. He doesn't look like the other stylists. I expected someone older trying to look younger but instead he was just all natural with just some simple gold eyeliner on. And he only wears a black shirt and black trousers.

"Hello, Michelle. My name is Cinna. I am your stylist." He says calmly.

I nod. "You're new, right? Never seen you before..."

Cinna nods. I keep talking as he inspects me. "So they gave you District 12."

"I_ chose_ District 12." He answers calmly.

Heh, how odd. There's nothing to do with District 12. Unless going stark naked with coal dust on you is genius.

"Okay, Michelle. How about you put your robe on and we can get you dressed."

I nod and put my robe on and follow him into the next room with all the walls made of mirrors.

Cinna explained my outfit to me; he explained about the fire and how we will have a cape and tiara on fire, then he explained that it's not real and so forth.

Cinna carefully unzips a bag which I presume had my costume. Then he laid it on a table and I stand to get a better view.

It's a black tunic from neck to ankle. The boots are knee length and are laced up all the way. I see a black tiara next to the outfit. My first thought was plain...until I remembered about the fire then stopped that thought.

Cinna left my hair down but plaited a lock of hair off to the side with an orange ribbon plaited into it.

An hour later I'm on my chariot. I can feel the heat of the pretend flames licking my back but cannot fell any burns. I grab hold of Jeremy's hand for support. He raises his eyebrow but I shrug. He seems to understand.

Then the pearly gates open and the crowd go wild. They chant Jeremy's name and my name as well.

Cinna had told us to engage with the crowd. Smile, wave, blow kisses and accept gifts.

This is uncomfortable because to pretend to love someone who's going to bet if you win or lose is something I'm sure most people don't want to do.

But then I see myself on screen and I look beautiful.

My beautiful caramel coloured straight hair blows in the wind a little. The cape and tiara makes me look beautiful, innocent but also deadly.

We circle the around for a while then stop in front of President Snow's house. He stands on his balcony and speaks to the crowd. While he speaks, all the camera men and crews take the rest of the balconies and film the tributes again then go to the president. We then sing the anthem and even though the screen shouldn't show the tributes, Jeremy and I are on the screen.

After Snow concludes, we are pulled along to the training centre. I let go of Jeremy's hand and jump off the chariot. I look around and find the other tributes shooting us looks of jealousy. So what our stylists are better than theirs? They'll get over it.

Effie comes up and leads us to the elevator. I love it. It is made of glass so you can watch people shrink as you go up.

As we land on the top level Effie straight away leads us to our rooms and left us there till dinner. I turn from the door and my jaw drops.

The room-just the bedroom- is bigger than my entire house!

In the bedroom there's a king-sized bed with sheets made from satin in a deep red. Then there's a glass desk to my left with pens and paper all ready for me to write in case I want to. The carpet is a soft blue like a lake.

Off to the left side there's a door which leads to a bathroom. The bathroom has even _more_ buttons then on the train. There are all kinds for soaps, shampoos, conditioner, temperature, oils, lotions and more.

The bathroom is just amazing itself; it has white tiles on the wall with a row a gold every 10 tile, the bath is white with gold taps, the sink is white with gold taps and all the towel racks are gold.

Then to the right of my room is a door which leads to the dressing room. It has walls and walls of everything from; shoes-pants, to make-up to accessories, from nightgowns to dresses.

Then there's a huge window where you can request to zoom in on certain spot or to make the scenery night; with stars and the moon or day; with sunflowers or meadows. Anything you want!

Then there's a speaker which you speak in to for food the meal shows up in seconds from a little flap area which must lead somewhere to the kitchens.

I shower immediately, leaving the clothes on the bed. I examine the buttons and their labels and finally choose a lavender shampoo, conditioner and oils I can't even recognise the smell. Then I rub some honey scented cream on me and dress into black jeans and a red blouse.

I walk around eating fresh bread and trout, thinking about how great life would be to live like this. Or..is it terrible? Boring? Lame? Evil? Cruel?

These words swirl in my head and I can't seem to get them out. What are average Capitol citizens like?

Haymitch bangs on my door, yelling at me to go to dinner. I quickly wash up and go outside where an Avox is waiting to show me the way.

I sit down slowly, watching Jeremy and Haymitch talk intently. What are they doing? Is Jeremy sucking up to Haymitch? So he gets sponsors?

The thought sickens me. So, he wants to win, does he? Wants to be 'Haymitch's little favourite student?' Well, two can play at that.

Haymitch glances at me and concludes his conversation with Jeremy.

An Avox places the meals on the table. I look at a rose petal soup, thinking, what if Haymitch only sponsors Jeremy?

Effie sits down while chatting on her mobile.

After the soup we eat a salad and salmon fish. Then during dessert (a chocolate pudding) Haymitch and Effie glance at each other and nod. _Oh boy,_ I think, _here comes a talk._

Haymitch starts, "Okay. Michelle, stay away from the archery station. Jeremy, away from the weights. Don't allow the other tributes to notice your skills. I suggest you to learn something about survival the first day. Learn some knots, learn about what's edible or not. Throw a spear. But don't show anyone your talent until the private training session. Clear?"

We nod. That's pretty wise.

After dessert we head off to our rooms. I change into a light blue thin night gown but can't sleep.

I go to the window and stare down at the citizens of the Capitol. They're dancing around in what I presume are costumes. But who can tell?

Finally I fall asleep; dreaming about a memory of Jen and me again.

Jen and I had just finished school and went straight to the woods. We were hoping to swim the entire afternoon.

As we swam, I saw a foot print. It was a bear's foot print. I could tell by the size and shape.

But the thing that scared me most was that the print was fairly new. The bear could have been anywhere.

I warn Jen straight away. She shifts her gaze to a different direction. The bear was standing next to a tree.

Jen starts to scream but I covered her mouth before the sound could come out. Then I slowly walk towards my bow and arrows but the sound of water trickling was too loud and the bear spun around. It let out a growl and walked straight towards us.

Jen squeals and jump out of the pool and grabs her clothes and bag. I follow her, knowing the bear will also follow Jen.

I try putting my pants on while running while holding my bag, bow and arrows but apparently it's impossible. I trip over and let out a cry as I hit my knee into a tree root. Jen hears my cry and spins around gasping. She runs back towards me and helps me up. I quickly pull my pants up and stuff my shirt in my bag. The bear was now within 10 metre radius. We decide to climb a tree. But it's still dangerous because bears can climb trees. But it was our only option.

Little did I realise that Jen had picked up rocks and put it in her bag. So while we were up high she dropped the rocks and down did it go. I took the opportunity and shot and arrow. It pierced its neck. I shoot another in its eye and then another in its neck again. I keep shooting in case it's still alive because bears skin and fur are really thick.

We checked him-twice-and he was dead. So we skinned him, saving the fur for mum to make something, and cut off all the fats so there were too piles. One was meat for eating this week and on was fat which would be stored.

Jen and I were so happy that night. A couple days later mum had cleaned the fur and made a bed sheet out of it for Jen and me for our success.


	4. Chapter 4

Training

When I woke up I felt refreshed. Training. Finally, something to do that doesn't involve being waxed to death.

I shower and dress in a light green blouse and black trousers. Then I head out for the dining room.

The buffet is beautiful. There was everything from eggs-bacon, ham-cereals, waffles-pancakes, coffees-juices. And it was either fried, poached, toasted, scrambled or a million other different ways I didn't even knew.

After a hearty breakfast in silence (Haymitch, Effie and Jeremy didn't make a peep) Effie lead us to the elevator and we descended down to the training centre in the basement. When we arrived only Districts 1, 3 and 8 were there. We waited around for a while until everyone came in. Then Zalia, the head of training centre, told us what to do and stuff. Then she concluded and everyone went to a station. The Careers go to the weapons straight away. The others look around and go to where ever. Jeremy walks up to a camouflage station and starts playing with all the paints.

I look around curiously then go over to the knot station. The station manager smiles to see that someone was at least bothered to head over here and he starts teaching me knots. All of them I know and so he starts teaching me advanced knots. Like a snare that leaves a tribute hanging by their foot in mid-air. Or a net that would trap someone walking by.

After an hour or so I have finally managed these snares and more so I move on to the fire starter. First I start with matches but I'm already a master at that so I practised with sticks, rocks and other stuff.

Then I head over to the camouflage station and find that Jeremy had gone to the spear station and is trying a few different weapons. All of them he fails at.

I learn about what to use for camouflaging and how to make it look like the surroundings. I'm terrible at this so I move on. I pass many stations; I succeed at the edible plants station and fail at sword fighting.

In between half of these things we have lunch in a room nearby. The food is on carts and there's tables spread out everywhere. All the careers sit together and the other districts eat alone. I sit by myself and watch Jeremy walk by and sit at his own table.

At the end of the day I just walk straight into my room and relax on my bed. Then I have dinner, there's a little chit-chat then we go to bed.

That night I didn't have any dreams. I just fell asleep right away and wake up to Effie's, "Big, Big, big day!" speech.

I shower then dress in jeans and a black blouse. I tie my hair in a braid then eat breakfast.

At breakfast, only Jeremy was there. We sat in silence and then waited by the elevator for Effie. She escorts us down to the basement and we are the last ones there so when we arrive everyone was allowed to head off to the stations.

I head over to the weights. I start off small and got bigger and bigger weights. I'm not strong but it's good to exercise at least a little.

Then I practise a knife throwing. There's a girl, District 1, Shyne-ugh, they give District 1 kids terrible names- who never misses a shot in knife-throwing. She's my age and is very pretty with dark chocolate brown hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Every time she hits a bullseye she would smile wickedly. I remember her opening costume now, she was wearing a crown of silver and blue sapphires with a dark blue dress with diamonds. She was a hit. But I was bigger.

Then I head over to the trident station. I watch a boy of 18 throw the trident around and always hit the dummy straight through the heart or brain. He was the one from District 4 who volunteered. He's dead-set gorgeous- with tanned skin, golden hair, green eyes and a smile which will immediately make the Capitol citizens scream. He's to die for, that's for sure.

And this is coming from me- me the one who doesn't even look at boys like that.

The District 4 girl seems to ignore but she talks loudly for the whole room to hear.

"You know the Opening Caremonies? Well I don't get why the Capitol likes that girl from District 12 I mean, she was hideous, don't you think?" she says innocently. The District 4 boy ignores her so she leaves him and goes off somewhere.

I leave the station and head over to the spear station. I'm alright- not. I can't throw but I can shoot, that's one thing.

I stand there and watch everyone else. Shyne is still throwing knives- is that all she does?- the District 1 boy is throwing a spear-he's really good- District 2 girl- Sabrina- is flirting with all the boy Careers. District 3 girl and boy are trying to make a fire- one blew up in the boy's face- Lola from 4 is at the archery station- she is pathetic, but I hope she doesn't think herself good so she aims for the bow and arrow when the gong rings- 5, Sulia, is testing herself on the edible station while her partner is off throwing knives.

None of the others look too special except Fiona from District 9 and 7 called Tom who can throw an axe at such a high speed it's all a blur.

The whole scene made my head spin. I'm fighting these people. I am about to be stuck in an arena and forced to fight them.

Or, I don't have to. Maybe I'll die before I run away from the Cornicupa. Or maybe...

There is a whole window of possibilities. Of deaths; survivals, winnings I mean it can go on and on.

I could win by tricking people into eating poisonous berries. Or lose by dying in a fire while fighting a giant bug (one of the Capitol's 'mutt')

Our training instructor concludes the training and then we are free to head off. I accidently walk into Shyne on the way out and her reaction is so out of control.

"Hey, watch punk, or I'll watch for ya!" she threatens, raising her fist.

The Careers surround me and all the other tributes are just there staring. The training instructors had left so it's only the tributes in the room.

"Sorry, it was just an accident," I say calmly.

Shyne is the very opposite. "Sorry? You expect me to just forgive you with a 'sorry?' how stupid are you?" she starts towards me but the Careers hold her back.

My anger rises. (I've always had a temper and _hate_ people like her)

"You want to go?" I say; loud, clear, steady and firm. Excellent.

I start towards her too but the other Tributes are holding me back now.

Why are the other Tributes and Careers holding us back? Does it matter if there's a little fight?

District 4 kid speaks up, "Hey, quit it both of you. Save it for the arena."

Shyne snaps back, "But this chick wants to go, Erik, that means we have to go. So what if she has a black eye? It'll pass."

I laugh. "Oh- so now I'm the one with the black eye? What am I not strong enough to give you one?"

"Hey," Erik snaps, "Quit it, pretty. Who are you, anyway?"

I snap now, "What does it matter? Do you honestly care about the names of the other tributes? If you care enough about them then maybe you shouldn't kill them."

The statement stings in the air. Caring? The Hunger Games is not about caring. It's not about teamwork it's not even about sharing it's about winning. _Killing, fighting and murdering._

Of course, one would never say these things. The Capitol would get _extremely_ angry. Then there's the fact that you could become an Avox- or worse- your _family _could become an Avox.

"You quiet down, okay, little miss? Let's save it." Erik says firmly.

"Fine. It'll be a date." I managed to say through my gritted teeth.

Shyne glares at me. I stare back. Then she lowered her head. Ha! I won! I stared her down! Go me!

"Fine," she murmurs. Then she marches towards the elevator and soon, district by district everyone leaves.

Jeremy and I are the last ones.

"So...that was...eh..." he starts, "interesting."

I laugh. "Wow, already I have an enemy. Well, guess I would anyway. I mean, my training score is going to be very, very high." I tease.


	5. Chapter 5

Training Scores

My training score is going to suck.

I did a very, very stupid thing.

Oohhh...there going to kill me!

Let me go back a little:

I'm waiting in the dining room, off to the side of the training room. I will be last since it goes in the order of districts and boys go first.

Jeremy and I have no idea what to do. He said he's just going to throw some weights around. I'm just going to shoot some arrows.

When Jeremy goes in I'm biting my nails. What to do...what to do.

Then I'm called. I stand and march in the room.

Oh dear, was my first thought.

After watching everyone else perform they've lost their interest. Some are still watching but the majority are too drunk to even notice my presence.

I walk up to a bow and arrow. Yes! I've been itching to use this, this beautiful, delicate art piece.

I look at the options; there are plastic ones, metal and wooden. Then there are arrows with either plastic end or feathers.

Once I've decided I go from a distance away and shoot at the targets. I hit bullseye every time. Then I instinctively roll over and shoot at a dummy straight through the heart, and another through the head. Then I roll again and shoot at the lights. Sparks comes out as the arrow lands into it.

I look at the Gamemakers. Some clap but most of them are too interested in the new meal that just came; a roasted pig with an apple stuffed in its mouth.

I get angry. I can't control my emotions. Or my actions.

I don't think. I just shoot.

The arrow went straight towards them. They all jump out of the way; one falls in the punch bowl.

And the arrow goes straight through the pig's apple and sticks into the wall behind; along with the apple still attached to it.

There's silence.

I give them a moment then say, "Thank-you for your attention," I break the silence in a bitter-sweet voice. I march to the elevator and throw the bow to the side.


	6. Chapter 6

The Unexpected Result

See? I told you. They are going to kill me. Or my family!

Ugh! Why, why, why did I do that?

Well, at least I know that I'm going to have the lowest score there is for the Hunger Games.

When I arrive on my floor I ignore the calls of Haymitch and Effie and head into my room and slam the door and lock it straight afterwards. I let out a cry.

Oh! I've ruined everything! My chance at winning, making a good impression, my family's safety-everthing!

Why? I'll tell you why. Because I am proud, selfish, ignorant and the worst at controlling my actions.

But hey. I had all the time to end. It's not like I shot the words on the wall in a couple of seconds; I had over a half an hour to end-but nooo- I had to jeopardise my freedom, life and my family's lives!

Haymitch knocks and calls out for me about dinner. I drag myself off my bed and take a shower. Then drag myself some more into the dressing room, drag myself into a pink blouse and trousers then drag myself so more out of my room, down the hallway and into the dining room.

Barely anyone glanced at me. They know that I did something stupid, otherwise why would they be silent? And boy, are they silent. There's Cinna, Portia (Jeremy's stylist) Haymitch, Effie and Jeremy sitting there waiting for me.

Haymitch finally decided (and thank goodness for that) to break the silence.

"So," he began, "how terrible was your Private Trainings with the Gamemakers anyway?"

Silence is once again followed.

Jeremy spoke first (what a good friend) "Well...I...I just threw some weights around but they...they were all too drunk to notice me."

"And you, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

Sweetheart? I am in _no_ mood for that right now.

"I shot an arrow at them."

Silence.

I take back before what I said about there being silence because really, this is the true _meaning _of 'silence' and the true meaning of 'frozen'.

Let me define it for you:

Haymitch's face frozen in its sickly smile.

Jeremy's eyes fixed on a plate with half-eaten bread.

Effie's eyes popping out of her head.

The Avox's standing still, knowing if they broke the silence it would be a severe damage.

The sound of Cinna's knife cutting against his bread has vanished.

The look on Portia is mixed between surprise and horror.

The sound from outside is even silent.

Then it breaks with the screeching noise of Effie's screams.

"EFFIE!" Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, Jeremy and I cry out together.

Effie tried to talk but she couldn't get her breath.

"Effie," Haymitch starts, "it's okay. Really. The worst they can do is give her a low Training Score and plan her death for the arena. Okay?"

I gasp. "So, they won't hurt my family? Or kill me publicly?" I ask cautiously.

Haymitch shakes his head. "No, of course not. Then they would have to have a reason and it would be far too humiliating."

I sigh a breath of relief. Effie starts to calm down.

"You...didn't actually shoot at them did you?" Haymitch asks, eyeing me suspiciously

I shake my head. "No, I shot at the apple in the pig's mouth. It landed in the wall behind them."

Jeremy pipes up. "How were there reactions?"

I think for a moment. "Well, shocked, surprise, horror, dumb-founded. One guy fell in a punch bowl."

We laugh at this. Even Effie cracks a smile.

After dinner we go into the theatre room and watch the Training Scores.

The Training Scores are between 1-12. No one has ever gotten an 11 or 12 before but.

All of the Careers got between 8-10. The monstrous boy from 7, Tom, got a 10. Good score for someone whose not a Career. But with his axe skills and size, of course his going to get a 10.

Then the little girl from 11 gets a 7, a good score for her.

Then Jeremy get's a 6. People congratulate him. Then my training score pops up with an 11.

Eleven! That's the highest score out of the 78th Games! That's the highest score in all of the Hunger Games! I got an 11!

Effie squeals with delight. Haymitch slaps my back. Jeremy shakes my hand and Cinna gives me a hug.

"Why...why they..." I try to say.

"Guess they liked your temper. Remember they have a show to run, a temper is one of the best things for it." Haymitch replies with no grin but his eyes were shining with pride and happiness.

After the excitement I go to bed. I close my eyes and the number 11 flashes through my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Interviews

I woke today feeling quite nervous. I had a dream about the interviews and I did terrible. And as I stood my dress fell down. But it wasn't just about being naked in front of everyone that made it embarrassing; all my secrets seemed to have been revealed and I was being laughed at.

But when I woke up I realised that the interviews hadn't happened yet. Tonight was the interview.

All of yesterday Effie and Haymitch had coached me. Jeremy and I had separate coaching so we had four hours with Effie then four hours with Haymitch. Haymitch had decided that I would be sexy and sophisticated for the interviews. So not too flirty but not too serious.

Right, I think, this shall be a very interesting interview.

My prep team then came in and started getting to work. They did everything like last time except now they have painted my nails in a green sparkly nail polish. My hair was like last time; left down with a plait to the side of left face braided with a green ribbon.

My make-up was a little bit of green eye-shadow and extra-long and curly mascara. Then they put on a rose-pink lipstick and clear lip-gloss and already I look beautiful.

Then Cinna came in with what I assume would be my dress. He tells me to close my eyes and I do. I feel the silky dress slip down my body and step into a pair of sandals .Then somebody slips a necklace on and earrings in.

"Open," Cinna says.

I open my eyes and look at a beautiful figure standing in front of me. And that was me.

My dress was strapless that reaches the floor and was green and is made from a fine silk. I was wearing a green pair of slip-on sandals. My necklace was made entirely of silver and diamonds; it had a silver chain and a diamond shaped as a love heart. Then my earrings were long and had three green feathers.

Cinna then slipped a green head-band into my hair and the outfit was really complete.

I was a beautiful green star.

"Twirl for me," Cinna whispers.

I twirl and the prep team squeals with delight.

Then Cinna orders them out and I can tell that he has something to say.

Once they left he spins and smiles at me. "Nervous?"

"Eh..." I manage to say.

"Don't be. You'll be great. Now, I want you to twirl in the interview, the crowd will appreciate you more. Try to be yourself in the interview. If you get nervous just look at me. Unless, you don't like me," he teases.

I smile, "Of course I like you."

He nods.

Jeremy and I then go to in a limousine and are driven off to the stage in the city's circle.

We wait in line till Caesar Flickerman introduces the tributes and we all walk on stage. The crowd is wild.

There are two sides for the tributes to sit; on the left-hand side is where the girls sit and on the right-hand side is where the boys sit.

Caesar tells some jokes then introduces District One girl tribute, Shyne. It's like with the Private Trainings except girls go first this time.

Shyne is wearing a silver dress with blue stripes. The entire dress is sparkly.

She appears to be sexy but she's horrible at it. She's pretty and all but she can't flirt. So she turns to aggressive but it's not working out either.

Her interview sucks pretty much. I know she must feel humiliated now, but she stands strong. Then the timer goes off and she walks off the stage and into her seat.

The District 1 boy then goes up-Mitchell, I learn- and he appears to be aggressive. District 2 girl is flirty. District 2 boy is aggressive and blood-thirsty. District 4 girl is all out; she is sexy all the way. She has a perfectly tanned body and blonde hair and brown eyes-gorgeous-and she gets a billion catcalls.

Then Erik comes up and his charming; he's funny, witty, smart, sophisticated, strong and charming. And I can't help falling in love with him like every other girl in the Capitol. He reminds me of Finnick; also a District 4 winner who looks exactly like Erik and also used a trident as a weapon. Odd...they're exactly the same...

The tributes skim through. I remember only some outfits and personality; district 8 had a girl with a beautiful red dress that clearly was made to show off her curves. District 7 boy was silent and sullen. District 10 girl had her blonde hair in fish-tail braid with a purple dress on. And Tilly was next and she looked like a little bird. When she walked to the middle of the stage she looked like she could fly. There were a hush over the crowd as she glides to Caesar.

Then next thing I know it's my name that's called up. I stand and walk steadily (and I hope graciously) to Caesar.

"Hello Michelle," Caesar says, extending his arm for a hand shake.

"Hello," I reply. My hands are sweaty but Caesar doesn't wipe them after our hand shake which is good.

"So, Michelle, tell me, what was the first thought that went through your head when your name was called in the Reaping?" Caesar asks.

My first thought? I was terrified for the _real_ Michelle. I didn't want her to go to the Hunger Games!

But of course I can't say that. Then my secret would be out.

Quick! Make something up!

"I...I thought that District 12 is finally going to have a new Victor," I answer, trying to sound confident.

The crowd cheers. They _love_ it when someone's confident like that. It gives them a good show.

"I'm sure they will. Now, what did you think of the Opening Ceremonies?" Caesar looks curiously at me.

I glance to Cinna. He raises an eyebrow.

"I thought that it was the most spectacular costume the Games have ever seen," I said honestly. "I mean, Cinna is the most talented designer. I mean, look at what I'm wearing now!"

Everyone gawks at my dress. Cinna spins his finger and I twirl. There are immediate squeals of delight from the crowd as I spin.

"Ooohhh, do that again!" Caesar requests.

I twirl but grip Caesar's arm as I get dizzy.

He seems to get the picture and don't requests anymore twirl.

"So, Michelle, tell me about yourself." Caesar asks.

About me? No way. Quick...tell him something...lie! Or...I don't know...say something!

"Well, I have a twin sister called Jennifer. I have an older brother called Daniel, two younger siblings called Leila and Cameron and a mum," I answer.

"No dad?" Caesar asks curiously.

I shake my head. "He died in a mine explosion."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So, what are your talents?" Caesar asks, I can tell he's trying to change the subject to something non-depressing.

Okay, I tell myself, start being mysterious.

"Oh, I have many. Some that even the people closest to me don't know," I say mysteriously with a sly smile on my lips.

Caesar laughs. "I bet you do. So Michelle, District 12 must be extremely different from the Capitol. Tell me, what is the best thing about the Capitol that impresses you?"

Uh...many things. Quick! Think! Think!

"The lamb stew," I get out.

Caesar laughs along with the audience. "The one with the dried plums?" I nod. "Oh I could eat a whole bucket load," he turns to the crowd with a loom of horror on his face and his hand on his belly. "Tell me, is it noticeable?"

The crowd laughs. See, this is what I mean. Caesar helps you in the interviews. He helps make an impression.

"So Michelle, let's talk about your training score. E-lev-en. That's a huge score. Can you tell us what you did in there?" He asks hopefully.

Uh-oh. "Uh, well let's just say it was...different," I say with great caution.

Caesar laughs. "Oh come one, you're killing us! Details, details," He keeps on persisting.

"Well, that depends," I look to the Gamemakers on the balcony reserved for them. "Am I allowed?"

The man that fell in the punch bowl spoke, "No! It cannot be shared."

Yes! "Well sorry, Caesar, my lips are sealed." I say, pretending to lock my lips. "But I can say that it's most likely the first. And I am one to definitely not count out just yet."

Caesar says encouragingly, "I wouldn't for the world," the gong rang. "Well, folks, that's all we have. Give it up for Miss Michelle Willows," the audience applauded and kept clapping even thought Jeremy has been called up.

Jeremy is really shy; he try's talking casually but he's just plain terrible.

Nothing special really happened in his interview. Once the gong rings all the tributes stand and we sing the national anthem.

Then we are sent home, with one thought stuck in our heads: the Hunger Games begins tomorrow.

We eat and then say our last good-byes to Haymitch and Effie. Since we won't see them tomorrow we say them now.

Effie cries but says something bad because she has to and goes off to fix her hair.

Haymitch reminded us of his earlier advice and hugs us both.


	8. Chapter 8

The Gong that Changes My Life

I try to sleep. I was a fool to believe that I could but I can't.

I try showering but the feeling seems to cling to me. I washed all my make-up off, trying to believe that this look of a beautiful girl twirling and giggling is just making me feel nauseous but it doesn't work.

I examine my finger nails. I left the sparkly nail polish on for a reminder that once I was _that_ girl. That I was once beautiful and giggly and twirled like a girl.

Finally, after hours of thinking about; home, my family & friends and the arena, I start thinking about flowers. I don't know why but the thought of flowers calms me. Maybe because it's because it's one of the things that is natural beauty that sheds light like none other beauty.

I close my eyes and don't dream about anything. Which is good; all_ I_ need right now is sleep.

I wake up and find Cinna had just closed the door. I get up then shower then go with him up on the roof of the building and hop on my hovercraft. I'm locked into the stairs until I get my tracker devise and I'm released.

I shower again (because I have to) and just sit in a robe while eating breakfast. Then Cinna comes in with my outfit. He doesn't choose the outfits; it's sent to him and is made especially for the arena depending what it is and what's waiting for us.

My outfit is a green blouse (green yet again) a black jacket, black jeans, a thick black belt that's approx. 5cm long. Black sturdy boots and thick socks.

"The jacket is supposed to reflect body heat. You may expect some cold nights," Cinna says while examining the pieces of clothing. "Try it on, see if everything's comfortable."

And it is comfortable; I'm especially glad that the boots are easy to walk/run in. I just hope I don't get blisters.

I say that it is comfortable and he nods. He then braids my hair tightly and slips a couple extra hair-ties in my pocket.

Then I'm taken to my Chamber Room that's below my metal plate.

I just sit and sip on a glass of water. May as well keep my hydration. And I also chew on gum; something to do with my mouth and the gum re-freshes my mouth.

Then I'm called up to my metal plate.

I turn to Cinna. I risk a tear and Cinna wipes it away gently. Then he slips Jen's charm bracelet on my wrist and ties it tightly.

"My token, how did you-" I start.

"I saw it on your dressing table. Thought you might want it." He says calmly.

I smile and hug him tightly.

Then he leads me to my plate and says, "I'm not allowed to bet but if I could, I'd bet all my money on you, Michelle."

"Really? Cinna, I'm going to miss you," I say and then the glass separates us. He taps his chin and I raise mine up. I blow him a kiss as my plate-form rises.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 78th Hunger Games begin!" Claudious Templesmith booms.

My first thought of the arena; yes, trees.

Trees. A huge advantage for me. I can climb trees so quick I'm like a squirrel.

I take Haymitch's advice and take a good look around.

It's a forest. There were some trees as high as buildings. The ground was covered in pine needles but in the Cornicupa area it's just a mix of dirt and grass. In every direction are trees. I can't see any water source yet but I can hear frogs croaking in the left direction and I know that the Careers hear it too. So there's no point in going that direction.

So I'm going to my right. Right. I look at the Cornicupa and the contents around it. All the little items are on the outside but all the weapons are on the inside. I see a numerous of stuff; knives, backpacks that could hold anything, spears, swords, a tent that could protect you from everything and a bow and arrow! It's only about 100 metres away I could get that! I'm light on my feet!

Ten seconds. Quick! Decide what to get! Okay, on the way to the bow and arrow, get-

I didn't have time to decide. The gong went and I just sprint. I pick up a sheet of plastic and quickly shove it in my pocket. I see a back-pack close by and run towards it. At that same time a boy-District 5, I think- grabs it. For a moment we're tackling for it but then a trident hits him and he falls, spilling blood all over my face.

The owner of the trident is none other than Erik. Erik! That charming boy with skills like any other! He was so charming and now he's just a killing-machine.

I look for my bow and arrow and find Lola has it. My hopes failed! She did get it!

I sling the back-pack on my back and scoop up a knife quickly. Then I quickly run, Erik has just got his trident out of the boy and is looking for his next victim.

Shyne sees me and throws one of her knives at me. I instinctively raise my bag up to my head and feel the knife sink into the bag. I smile two knives...but no bow and arrow! I have to get one in order to survive!

I look out for a water source. Surely there is at least a creak or a billabong somewhere.

Maybe there's only _one_ water source. Oh no, hopefully there's water near-by!

After about several hours of jogging (I didn't dare to walk), I hear the canons. There's a canon for every death in the Games but since the Cornicupa is so hard to keep track, they fire the canons afterwards.

I stop to count. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...nine. Just nine. Really? That's...little. Usually it's like at least 10-15. Nine is so...small.

And that means more people in the arena to hunt down...and kill.

Hopefully I don't run into the Careers. And hopefully Thomas takes at least one of them down. Surely he will...

I sit down on a fallen log with mushrooms and algae growing on it. I open my back-pack. It's black which is good so I don't have to camouflage it.

Inside is; a pack of crackers, a pack of beef jerkey, a loaf of bread, a black sleeping bag that reflects body heat, iodine, sunglasses, a pack of matches, some wire and rope and a 2L water bottle that is bone-dry.

How hard is it to fill a water bottle? Just go to a tap and fill it up!

I sigh and re-order my bag. I take the knife out of the bag and examine it. The one that Shyne threw at me was wickedly long. It had a blade that was about 20cm long and the handle was gold. The knife I scooped up before has a smaller blade with a black rubber grip. They both are easy to grip onto and I practise throwing them at a tree.

My stomach rumbles. I slip the first knife in my belt and the second knife in the boot. Then I shove the sheet of plastic into my bag and then properly notice the mushrooms. They're edible! I always eat these at home! So long you...cook...them.

Should I make a fire? Is it really worth it?

I pick every mushroom and place it into my bag. I'll eat them later. For now, I grab my knife and cut away the outer layer of bark then cut the inner layer and eat that.

After eating the finest food in the world bark doesn't sound the greatest. It takes a while to swallow but after a while I get used to it. I cut a lot and place it in my bag. I would just cut some while I'm walking but I don't want to leave a trail. What if the Careers are tracking me?

Nah, I think. Right now they'll most likely be picking over the Cornicupa and getting ready for tonight.

The sun starts to set and I look for a tree to sleep in. After a very long time of deciding I choose a big maple tree with branches that you can hide in. I set up some snares a few minutes away and climb my tree.

I get my sleeping bag and strap myself with my belt. Then I put my bag at the end of my sleeping bag so if I have to move in a hurry I'll just use my sleeping bag as a sack and run away. I lie there chomping away on bark and watch the dead tributes faces through the branches, only just able to see it.

The first face is the boy from District 3. That means that all from 1 & 2 have survived. Then both from 5. The girl from 6. The girl from 7. Both from 8. The boy from 9. And the boy from 11.

Jeremy had survived! And little Tilly! But I guess no one would get her in a hurry, she being such a tiny thing, the Careers wouldn't really worry about her.

The national anthem plays then there's silence. I just know that the Careers will be out hunting tonight. But for now, I must sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The Careers

A canon wakes me up. Who was that? Then I hear laughter. Oh no! I think, the Careers are near!

I hear the footsteps. Not a group's footsteps but a single person. Then I hear the pant of sprinting. I re-position myself as quietly as I can and watch down at the scene.

A girl is leaning against a tree. She's panting and throwing up. Obviously she's been running for a very long time.

I suddenly realise that I recognise the girl. The District 10 girl, Mary-Rose. Aged about 14 years old and was wearing a blood-red dress with one strap at the interviews.

I surprised myself. It's weird because I remember so much about her and yet I never even talked to her.

My thoughts hush up as I hear the Careers getting closer. Mary-Rose looks over her shoulder and tries to climb the tree.

Shyne catches sight of her and throws her knife into the girl hand. Mary-Rose falls to the ground while holding her injured hand.

"Who wants the kill?" the District 2 boy asks with a wicked grin.

The others laugh. Lola says, "Oh Victor, you're so funny," she gives a flirty smile.

Oh brother, I think, does she _always _flirt?

"You can have her, Vicky," Lola says while patting his arm. She bashes her eyelashes and he smiles in triumphant.

"We'll leave you to her," Erik says.

The group goes leaving Victor alone with the frightened, wide-eyed girl.

I should help...I quickly pick up a nut I found and threw it in the direction the Careers came from.

Victor looks that way and spins around. Leaving Mary-Rose plenty of time to run but because of her hesitation, she didn't go quickly enough.

Victor spins around so fast it was all a blur. Then he runs after her a throws his sword at her. She's pinned to the tree.

Oh dear...I think.

A canon fires.

Victor grunts and looks at the direction where I threw the nut. He then looks up at my tree and I quickly his behind a thicker branch without making a sound.

He grunts again and goes back to his group.

I wait at least half-hour before I slowly get out of my sleeping bag.

I still do it quietly in case there's others near-by.

I place the sleeping bag inside the bag, make myself eat some more bark and climb down the tree.

I look in the direction the Careers came from and left. No way in the world will I go in that direction.

I check my snares and see that I've caught a rabbit and 2 squirrels. I pack them in my bag and head off to look for a good place to make a fire and a water source.

I walk for hours. And hours. And hours.

One word to explain what I am: dehydrated.

I start seeing weird shapes and start thinking that it's the Career's. But it's always just a boulder or a tree.

I fall over and can't seem to get up. I start making patterns with my two fingers-the only part of my body that's still working-and smell lilies.

Mmm...lilies. Mud. Lilies. Mud. Lilies? Mud?

Excitement and adrenaline runs down my spine as I jump up and trek through the forest. Then I see it! A pond about the size of my apartment (both including bathroom and dressing room) at the Capitol.

And floating on top...water lilies!

I act calmly.

I open my bag, fill my water bottle, put a couple drops of iodine in and wait for an hour. During that hour I gather twigs and rocks for my fire.

I clean my game and cook it over the coals. Then I hydrate myself. I make myself take at least 5 minutes to drink a litre. Then I refill and eat my first squirrels leg. Then the other leg. Soon the whole animal is gone except for the bones.

I dig a little hole under a bush and put my bones in there.

Then I wash my clothes and bathe while waiting for it to dry. Then I sit on the bank tying my hair in a fishtail braid while listening to the harmony of the frogs.

My clothes still aren't dry so I cook all of my mushrooms. Mmm...nothing like roasted mushrooms.

Finally my clothes are dry. I grab my now full water bottle and rearrange my bag. Then I kick dirt into the coals, set up some snares and find a tree to rest in for the night that's only a couple of metres away from the pond.

I sip water that night and watch the new two faces that appear that night.

I see Mary-Rose appear on the screen. Then her District partner. Then it's black.

Before I fall asleep there's a bang from a canon.

I snuggle down in my sleeping bag and try not to think about the Hunger Games.


	10. Chapter 10

Tracker Jacker

I wake to the sound of complaint. A lot of complaint. And footsteps. Then the high-pitch voice of Lola whining.

Oh no...the Careers are back again?

I quickly but quietly reposition myself. I shove my sleeping bag into the bag and zip it up before the Careers stop talking.

Phew...they didn't hear the zipper.

I would say that the time is around 3 o'clock in the morning.

I look down at the Careers and see what they're complaining about.

There has been a fire. That much is obvious. I notice that Sabrina is missing. Maybe she was the one who died.

I hear the story being re-told. They were out hunting down for Tributes when a fire ball hit them a few metres away. Then they were attacked by more fireballs and walls of fire.

Lola laughs when she talked about Sabrina's hair falling off. The fire caught her hair and it burned so bad that it shrivelled and fell off.

Lola is horrible. Who would laugh at that? But apparently all Careers would laugh at that.

They wash up at the pond. Hope they don't find the-

"Hey look, someone's made a fire," Erik says.

Damn...

The others circle around the fireplace. Victor is already looking around for any signs or trails. Lucky my tree is unnaturally thick.

An hour passes by and the Careers aren't bothered to look for me. Instead they treat their wounds. All of them have at least a burn.

Victor is unlucky. His whole leg is inflamed. They sit in the water with their legs stretched out. They check their temperature and all this other stuff from a first aid kit.

I get bored. It's hard staying in one position the whole time.

I look to the east where the sun is rising. I'd say it's around 5-ish.

The conversation then moves onto something extremely unsuspecting.

"Hope we find that District 12 chick soon," Victor grumbles.

"Michelle is her name," Erik replies. Huh, he remembers my name?

"Whatever. I just wish I could find out how she got that eleven," Victor grumbles some more.

Oh, that's why they're talking about me. My Training Score. They're jealous.

Erik shrugs.

I gaze at Erik. He is so nice. He doesn't seem like a Career. I mean, he's built for it, skilled for it and is definitely handsome for sponsors but he seems to have a kinder nature about him. I really appreciate it.

"Yeah well, I bags the kill," Shyne orders. She glares at everyone, waiting for an objection but no one dares to. I wouldn't. Her stare is horrifying.

They then talk about some of the other Tributes. While they talk I hear a low buzzing sound. A hum. Coming from above me.

I look up and see the nest of a Tracker Jacker. Dear me...

I think for a moment. I can't leave, the Careers are right there. And staying here knowing the mutant Tracker Jacker's is there is not an option. Soon they will be awake and they will see me and will hunt me down and sting me to death.

What if I dropped it down on the Careers? That would work.

Slowly I sling my back-pack on my shoulders and climb slowly. The Careers are too loud and busy to notice me.

When I reach the branch holding the nest I pull out my gold knife and start sawing as quietly as I can. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

They still haven't noticed my presence. Or the sound of a knife sawing at a branch. Idiots...

Finally the branch breaks loose and I push the branch far away from me as far as I can.

The nest falls to the ground with a thud.


	11. Chapter 11

The Lost Extension of My Arm

The explosion of Tracker Jacker's caught the Careers by surprise. They kept running in circles. Two of the Tracker Jacker's had come out before the nest fell.

The first one stung my neck while the second one stung my calf.

I climb down and jump the last few branches. I sprint away from the scene.

Lola must have caught sight of me because I see an arrow bounce off a tree.

I swivel around and doge the next arrow coming towards me. I get to the ground and pick up the two fallen arrows and shove it in the inside of my jacket.

Then I sprint to Lola and kick her straight in the jaw before she could shoot another arrow.

I punch her nose and grab the arrows and sling it around my shoulder.

I catch sight of about 6 Tracker Jacker's and use Lola as a shield.

They sting her. Soon she is so green that her good looks are gone.

Her ribs are half her size, her skin is a deep sea green. The place where she's been stung has become the size of an orange and is actually the exact colour of an orange as well.

I wanted to puke. This beautiful young girl has now become a zombie.

The canon fires. I knew she was a goner. No way could she have survived the stings.

I hold the bow close to me and string it with an arrow in case I have to shoot. I hear the screaming has toned down but now there are cries of agony.

I don't think. I just run into the woods.

I run and run and run. I didn't dare turn back.

Finally I take a break and watch as a hovercraft picks up Lola and takes her away.

My head starts throbbing. Terror seeps into my mind. A dog seems to be biting my heart. Ants eat away at my skin.

I collapse in an overgrown bush.

Before I hit unconsciousness I think: I am going to fail.

I wake up and feel fuzzy. I feel like there's a million cotton balls stuffed into me and all I want to do is get it out.

Water. I need to water. I need to bathe. I need to drink. And I need to wash.

I get up but fall straight down. My vision goes in circles.

I rest in the thicket of the bush. It's a mulberry bush so I pick of mulberries and enjoy the sweet taste.

How long have I been out? I don't know. I don't know and that's the real danger. How many people are left?

I look outside of the bush. The sun is setting. Is it still the day I dropped the nest on the Careers? Or has a day gone by. Or two?

A canon fires.

After a while everything goes black and the screen turns on. It's still today, I know because Lola and Sabrina are on the screen. Along with the District 6 boy.

I close my eyes when suddenly...

I hear leaves rustling. I arm myself and peek out of my bush.

I see someone...jumping from tree to tree.

I look at her. She's only a child. Suddenly, my mouth is saying words that I did not expected.

"Want to be my ally?" I yell.

Silence.

"Ser...seriously?" she manages.

I nod. She's good; I can tell because her bag is stuffed with what I'm guessing fruits and nuts and leaves. Being from District 11, she knows all about harvesting and agriculture.

Plus, the way she was jumping the trees was amazing. She's like a bird.

"Yeah. I'm-" I start.

She cuts me off. "I know who you are. You're Michelle Willows from District 12. At the Opening Ceremony you were the 'Girl on Fire' and for the interviews you wore a green dress and looked amazing. You had the highest Training Score."

Woah. She remembers so much about me.

"Woah,"

She smiles. "Yeah, I have a good memory. I remember everyone."

"Woah," I say dumbly again.

That night, we both eat mulberries and talk about the Games and what happened.

We show each other our stuff. In her back-pack she has: small water bottle (1.5L) iodine, socks, a sleeping bag, various nuts, roots, berries and fruits, a sharp rock and a pack of crackers.

"Wow," I say impressed, "You know your foods,"

I look at some berries that looks new to me. "You sure these are safe?"

"Oh yeah, we eat them all the time," she pops some in her mouth.

I try a couple. They're very sweet.

She looks at my sunglasses and gasps.

"You have these?" she says with her eyes wide.

"Yeah but they don't work," I answer, with a disgust look on my face when I see them.

"They not for the day, they're for the night," she says excitedly.

I snap my head to her. "Seriously?"

She nods. "Yep. We use them for the night time back at home to pick the berries if we're working late,"

Impressive. Even more impressive when I try them on that night as we take shifts. We didn't dare both sleep without a guard. In a tree is different; no one else can climb like us but on the ground is dangerous so we take turns at being awake.

The glasses really work. I can see every leaf, every ant and every mulberry so clearly with the glasses.

That night during my shift, I can't help but think of a plan. A plan to destroy the Careers.

It's the Hunger Games isn't? Aren't we supposed to be hungry? Only the non-Careers are the hungry ones unless you're like Tilly and me. We know how to survive.

So, why not make it even?

I wake Tilly and tell her my idea. For that sun rise, we plan.


	12. Chapter 12

The Hunger Games Just Got Hungry

My plan is simple; during the Careers hunting time, Tilly and I will use their oils and spread it all over the supplies. Then I will shoot an arrow that's on fire and the whole thing should hopefully blow up.

Tilly made me learn a 4 note melody to use to let the other know that we're safe. Then we use a short and simple 2 note melody to signal that we're in danger.

That day we got prepared. We made a fire and cooked the squirrel and rabbit I still had in my bag and used half of Tilly's roots.

We then started walking back to the Cornicupa. Good thing we know our directions, otherwise we could just be walking away from it.

When we arrive its sunset and the Career's are having their dinner now and preparing their weapons.

Tilly and I just sit in a mint tree and suck on its leaves.

Finally, the Career's move when the last of light disappeared. Rue jumps tree to tree silently along their side without them even knowing. After a while she confirmed that they are officially gone.

We slink down to the ground and look at their supplies. They have everything still piled up in front of the Cornicupa. The actual horn itself has blankets used as doors and blankets rolled up for pillows inside the horn. That must be where they sleep.

We work silently. Tilly stands as guard in the tree while I look for the cans of oil.

"Nothing," I say disgustingly after an hour.

Tilly jumps down. She kicks some stuff out of the way.

"There!" she whispers.

The barrel is huge. We had missed it because it was camouflaged so well. The only reason Tilly saw it was because a little speck of gold was missed. Tilly must have really good eye sight.

We were about to pick up some supplies ourselves but then we heard talk.

We stop dead in our tracks.

The talk gets louder.

"Quick!" I whisper.

We lift the barrel and pour it all over the pile.

Tilly and I run over near the water source I first heard when the Games started. It ends up being a small stream.

Tilly and I hide behind a large boulder. Tilly strikes a match and I aim, before I shoot Tilly lights up my arrow.

I shoot at the pile.

The fire burned out before it could reach the pile.

Tilly lights another arrow. I shoot and the same thing happens again.

The voices are getting louder.

Tilly lights another one but this time wraps my arrow in moss so it stays alight.

I aim.

I can hear the voices boom in my ears. I start thinking unpleasant memories.

"_I bags the kill," Shyne shouts in my head._

_The look of disgust on the Careers face as they talk about me._

"_You know the Opening Ceremonies? Well I don't get why the Capitol likes that girl from District 12 I mean, she was hideous, don't you think?" Lola saying innocently._

I start to tremble with anger and I realise that I can't shoot like this. Until I think off…

_I see Jen. Jen standing in the meadow. Smiling._

My vision goes sharp. I shoot.

It's like it was in slow motion. The spinning arrow slowly hitting the pile and it explodes. The fire is dangerous. It spreads quickly. I watch as it slowly (but in real life quickly) makes its way to us. Then I watch as a spear comes slowly zooming towards us through the fire and pierce Tilly in the heart.

I watch her fall over in slow motion and I watch as she splutters blood. Her blood from her wound streams out on the ground and she is now surrounded by a puddle of her own blood with her hair fanned out.

Then life becomes real and the slow motion stops.

I scream and shoot as the District 1 boy comes barrelling through the fire harmlessly.

The arrow pierces deep in his neck.

A canon fires.

I grab my arrow from the boy's neck then his back pack and bend over Tilly.

The voices are shouting now and I know that they're facing the huge wall of fire now.

"Go," Tilly whispers, "Promise me to win," She hands me her back pack and I see her face drain of colour before the Canon fires.

My tears fall silently. "I promise," I whisper.

Then I do something that I know the Capitol will hate but I don't care.

While the others are occupied with the fire I grab rocks. Heaps and heaps of rocks and lay them out so it spells:

**MURDER**

Then I just kneel there until I see Erik's face.

I jump so quickly and flee the scene.


	13. Chapter 13

A Moments Peace

I sprint. I run and run and run until I cannot run anymore.

After a while I climb a tree and rearrange my bag since I now have new supplies.

I use my old bag since it's the biggest and most comfortable.

In the District 1 boys back pack there were a first aid kit, a bag of dried fruit, two apples, a water bottle (1L), a blanket, a knife, spare spearheads and matches.

Gosh! Why do they pack so much if they have the huge pile to eat off of?

I keep everything of Tilly's and mine and take everything of District 1 but the spear heads. I put them in a small opening of the tree.

I was about to sleep when I see the dead Tributes faces appeared on the screen. District 1 boy and Tilly show up. Then it's black.

I sleep. My dreams are of Tilly dying and the boy falling to his knees as I shot him. Then it shifts to Lola.

Death. Murder. I hate the Capitol. If only I could prove it to them that I'm not a piece of their Games...

When morning came my head felt refreshed and my vision isn't blurry anymore.

I count the dead Tributes. Districts: D1 boy, D2 girl, D3 boy, D4 girl, both D5, D6 girl, D7 girl, both D8, D9 boy, both D10 and both D11 are dead. That's 15 Tributes dead.

Already half of us are dead. Soon it will be just 8 of us left and they will interview the remaining Tributes family and friends.

I lie in my sleeping bag and examine Jen's charm bracelet.

I love it. I remember how she got it.

Jen and I were walking along the streets in the Seam-the poor area in District 12-and we were passing a house where two people were fighting.

It was a father and daughter and the father was yelling at the daughter about wasting his money on a bracelet.

The father threw the bracelet outside in the snow and ignored us and his crying daughter who wailed about how beautiful her bracelet was.

Jen and I looked all afternoon for that bracelet and then we found it. It was just a simple silver chain: it would have cost a fortune.

Jen tried to give it back but the man wouldn't accept it even though his daughter was screaming at him to take it.

Jen then gave him a little pouch of money and we then bought it off him.

Ever since then, Jen has been saving up for little charms to go on the bracelet.

I remember giving her first charm. I bought a little silver mockingjay. Jen has got others but I know that she treasures the mockingjay charm the most.

I look at the other charms now. There's the mockingjay, a little silver heart, a silver star, a silver 'M', a silver flower, a silver little sail boat, a silver butterfly and a silver '12'.

All of her charms have some sort of story behind it. The mockingjay one, I gave it to her because she and I would always sing to the mockingjays at home.

The butterfly, one time we were out in the woods relaxing and a million butterflies just came out of a cave and we watched as the pink mass glide through the wind and into the open sky.

The heart one is for dad because every night he would tell us that he loved us and to represent the love heart he carved on the frame of our bed.

The star is from all of us as a family in the woods and gazing at the stars. Dad knew a lot about stars and would make us come to his hide-out in the woods and we would make-up stories about each star.

The 'M' is for Michelle obviously.

The flower is from us picking daisies from our secret meadow in the woods.

The sail boat is from the stories that dad used to tell us before bed when we were little. Her favourite story was about a princess lost in sea with a handsome sailor. In the end they fell in love and became sailors together.

And the '12' is for District 12. No matter what, that is our home forever.

It's strange being far away from Jen. I mean, we're practically one. Not because we're identical twins but because we complete each other.

You know how a couple complete each other and they know each from head to toe. Well Jen and I are like that, I guess you could call us soul mates. We know each other's secrets and likes and dislikes and we can practically read each other's mind.

I walk all that day until I find a small stream. I refill all my water bottles. I fish in the stream. I get about 12. Then I hunt. I did very well: I got 4 rabbits, 3 squirrels, 2 turkeys and a goose-looking-thing.

Then I dig up roots, steal about 4 eggs, pick berries and collect mint leaves.

I got so much food because I had this strange feeling that something's going to happen and all I know is that I need as much food as I can get. So my bag is full and the small bag of Tilly's is also full with food.

That night there's no face in the sky. Things are getting a little too quiet. They will probably try to drive some of us together to keep the show on the road.

When my eyes closed it was a peaceful moment. And that peaceful moment ended when I hear the sound of a wave crashing against the earth.


	14. Chapter 14

Flooded & Trapped

My instincts guided me through this flood. I shove my sleeping bag in my back pack, sling it around my shoulders and sprint up hill.

I know that I must reach the top of the mountain. With the size of these waves there's only one sanctuary and that's the one mountain that you can see from miles away.

The mountain is to the south-east. The flood is coming from the north and so far no water has reached me yet.

I sprint along with all the other animals. Rabbits, squirrels, deer, wolves and even fox's are running away.

I can hear the squeals of other Tributes as well.

My heart is pounding. My head is throbbing.

I jump as a knife lands in the tree beside me.

Oh no...

I look to see Shyne aiming another knife.

My instincts are still guiding me so I instinctively grab my arrow and shoot her hand.

She cries out in agony and I just keep on sprinting.

Victor is behind and I can hear his pant as he is trying to slice me with his sword while running at the same time.

Then I see that Shyne is back on her feet and is sprinting up and is on my left. Then Erik is on my right.

I duck as a knife is thrown my way and I jump as Victor tried to cut my heel.

Up ahead I see the mountain. I see a small cave opening a little high up but close to the bottom.

The Careers scatter as a wave shadows us.

I look up and see the gigantic mass of water about to crash on us.

I climb the mountain and slip over a rock and fall into the cave opening. My head hit another rock and blood gushed into my right eye.

I was about to get out of the cave when a boulder came towards my way.

I instinctively crawl backwards and the last of light is gone when the boulder is secured in place as a door.

I'm trapped. I'm trapped in a cave. No way to get out. Trapped.

I rummage around in my bag until I get a match. I can see a little moon light through a crack in the ceiling but a match will be much better. I strike the match.

The first thing I notice is the ground. The ground is covered with leaves, pine needles, rocks, twigs and branches.

The next thing I notice is the walls. The cave is made of a black stone.

The next thing I notice is the small pond that shimmers in the middle of the cave.

The water is so beautiful. There's a small crack in the ceiling that allows the moon light to reflect on the watery surface.

Small fish (ones too small to eat) swim around in the pond. Lily pads and lilies float around the surface.

The sight is so beautiful.

I smile and gaze at the water.

I build a fire then I look into my first aid kit and put a bandage around my head to stop the flow of the blood from my cut.

Then I take my clothes off and swim. I don't worry about anything else because the back of the cave is just a dead end.

The cave size altogether is about the size of the Capitol's bedroom alone. The pond is takes up half of the cave.

I then scrub my clothes clean and out on my undergarments as my clothes drip dry on a large rock near by the pond.

I then move all the sticks and stones into a pile (according to their category; rocks in one pile, sticks in one pile etc.) and set up my sleeping bag next to the fire and in front of a rock so I can lean against it. Then I put both bags beside me.

I cook a rabbit. Lucky thing I collected so much food. My instincts are always right.

I sit back and eat a leg while thinking about the other Tributes. How many survived?

I nap and when I wake up the moon is bouncing off the ponds surface.

I look between the cracks in the ceiling. I can't see the whole screen but I can see the number the dead Tribute's District from and underneath the first two letters for either male or female. This is really good because then I can still see who's dead or not.

The first face is Shyne. I guess her injured hand was a huge disadvantage while swimming. Then the District 6 boy died. Then the screen goes blank.

That means that all the other Tributes are on this mountain. They have to be to have survived the flood. I wonder if it's finished yet.

I count who's still alive. There's me, Victor, Erik, Thomas, District 9 girl, District...3 girl and Jeremy.

Jeremy!

He's still alive! I wonder what he's doing right now.

My question I had asked myself earlier about the flood and if it's still on gnaws at my head all night. I put my ear against the boulder but nothing.

For the next few days all I do is eat, nap, swim, think and re-bandage my forehead.

So far no one else has died.

Maybe they're hiding in the mountain like me?

After a week or so I notice that my food supply is low. My water supply is fine considering I have my own water source but I only now have a handful of nuts, roots, berries and mint leaves. I have the goose-like-thing, a rabbit, 6 fish and a turkey.

My cut became healed and is now a scar about 5cm long from my right eye-brow to the top of my forehead.

One day I was sitting in the water when I notice that the turtles that lived in the pond don't come up to breathe as often as they should.

I dive and go under water to the bottom of the pond.

I nearly gasped but remembered that I'm under water.

There's a tunnel that must lead to another pond or something.

I swim deeper into the tunnel. My breath is running out and I need to breathe.

I swim to the top and breathe as my lungs are filled with fresh air. I'm in another cave, I presume. I was about to get out of the water when I heard voices.

Two deep male voices that sounded and awful lot like Victor and Erik.

I swim behind a massive boulder that's in the pool that's about the size of the chariots we used for the Opening Ceremonies.

Victor and Erik suddenly appear and they both look like they've had a hard time.

You can see the bags of tiredness and their skin looks a bit stressed.

Victor still has his Tracker Jacker bite under his left eye. Erik seems to only have one on his knee.

Victor sits down on a boulder and Erik builds a fire. Please, oh please make them go...

But they don't. And all I'm doing is hiding behind a boulder trying to think of a way out. Hours pass and all they do is talk. And talk. And talk. Until...

"Hey! There's a leg


	15. Chapter 15

Not so Charming

Erik and Victor jump up but before they could arm themselves I dash away and swim away.

I swim so quickly through the tunnel and jump out of my pond. All I'm wearing is my undergarments so I quickly put my pants on and my blouse as Erik comes jumping out of the water.

I expected Victor to as well but then I remember that only District 4 people learned how to swim.

I learned from dad. He taught me, Jen and Daniel in case of an emergency.

My eyes go wide and I glance at my bow and arrow.

I throw a bag at him to use as a distraction and bolt for my bow and arrow.

He flings the bag away as I just got my weapon.

We both stand still, poised, ready for the other to attack.

Erik makes the first move. He lashes at me with his trident and I dodge it.

I spin around and kick Erik in his side.

I land on my legs as if I'm doing the splits. My fist flat on the ground and supporting my stance.

Erik glares at me and throws his trident at me.

I jump and the trident lands in the cave wall.

Woah...that's one hard throw.

I was about to shoot but he grabs my wrists and twists them until everything fell out of my hands.

He keeps on twisting and I know that he's trying to break my hand. I kick him in the groins and head bang him.

Ow...no one wins in a head bang.

Erik is quick to recover and grabs his trident from the cave wall. He came closer to me and was about to strike me when I grabbed my bow and arrow and shoot him in his stomach.

I watch as his body collapses in the water. Blood flows out and he is struggling to keep afloat.

I walk over to the edge and stare into his dreamy green eyes. I aim and shoot him in the middle of his forehead.

The canon fires.

I just stand there staring at his dead body. This once so dreamy, beautiful boy is now dead.

Yet I thought he was this nice person. I thought that maybe he was different from those other blood-thirsty Careers. I was wrong.

I look over Erik's body. I take his black jacket but leave everything else.

I take my knife and his belt and carve into the brown belt:

THIS WILL BE YOU, VICTOR

This should scare him.

I wrap the belt around Erik's head so Victor can't miss it and I then sink under the water and swim while pulling Erik's dead body along.

When I'm at the end of the tunnel I push Erik in front of me and use him as a shield as I go up for air.

I hear the cry from Victor, smile, and quickly swim back to my own cave.

That night the face that was in the sky was Erik. Only one Career left. And as I snuggle down in my sleeping bag, little did I know that I would wake up to the sound of rumbling of a giant.


	16. Chapter 16

Earthquakes & Beasts

The rumbling came from the ceiling and vibrated down the walls and onto the floors.

Earthquake. And I'm in the very heart of the mountain.

I pack up as quickly as I can and swim under the water.

When I re-surface there's no sign of Victor.

Of course, why would he stick around?

I jump out of the water and head over to a hole in the wall.

The hole is like a mini hallway that must leads to the top.

I climb/run but it's a tad hard with the world trembling, jagged rocks to be careful of and the water from the pools making it unbearably slippery.

A canon fires. How can I hear that over the sound of this extremely loud earthquake?

I saw sunlight but a rock falls down and blocks the entry.

I climb through another 'hallway' but I can't find any exits.

Stones bounce around and several hit me in my knees and arms.

I trip and graze my arm over a jagged rock. Blood oozes out slowly but I have no time to worry about that.

Stone jackals start falling from the ceiling. I dodge as many as I can but a small, baby one lands on my pinkie toe and I just know that it has been sliced off.

I scream out in pain but I don't dare stop.

Finally, I see light.

I sprint and just got out of the way as a boulder fell into place exactly where I was before.

The sunlight is unbearably bright as living in a cave for the past week is not exactly 'bright'.

I can barely see 10 metres in front of me but I don't stop.

The area I have exited is about a quarter of the way up.

I don't think: I just run.

I sprint dangerously down the mountain. I was on fire.

I ran a little too dangerously but I don't care.

I slip and for the last 6 metres I am rolling down the mountain screaming at the top of my lungs.

Finally I land at the bottom a few yards away from the mountain.

I notice that the mountain is the only place that's shaking. That's weird, but, it is the Hunger Games.

I get up slowly and half walk, half drag myself as far away from the mountain as I can.

Even though it's the only place that's shaking, rocks and other stuff is flying around crazily.

My vision goes blurry. Finally, I collapse and I manage to crawl in an overgrown thick bush just like the one I met Tilly in. And I lose consciousness.

When I wake up it's to the sound of a fight.

I see Victor and Thomas through the branches and see them having a one-on-one battle. No weapons, no objects, just their bare hands.

The side of Victor's face is bleeding. He has a black eye and his nose looks a little crooked and bloody too.

Thomas also looks a little deformed. His legs aren't as straight as they should be and his jaw looks broken.

But both are still running around, punching and kicking each other.

I doze off because it kind of got boring but I wake up when I hear the canon and quickly wake to see Thomas dead on the ground.

Victor grins in triumph.

If anyone has a chance at winning it's Victor. He's so strong and muscular and he just killed Thomas. Thomas the biggest boy I've ever seen. Thomas, the most dangerous Tribute which is now handed over to Victor.

I should probably take him out now but then suddenly Jeremy came crashing through the bushes and kept running past Victor.

Victor looked confused and peered into the bushes. He jumps and ran in Jeremy's direction.

If Jeremy ran, if Victor ran, then I should run too.

And run I _should_. A bear is charging my way.

I've dealt with bears. All I need is rocks and my bow and arrow.

I stuff rocks in my bag and pockets and then quickly hop out of my bush and climb the tree next to me.

The bear comes charging my way but I'm too quick: even with an extra 5kg of rocks on me.

I sit on a high branch and then drop the rocks.

This upsets the creature. I drop more and it looks a little dizzy.

I run out of rocks. I start sawing branches off and chuck them down.

After a lot of throwing and sawing the bear is now finally dizzy; I shoot one arrow after another until I'm certain it's dead.

I drop to the ground, pick up the legs and start dragging it away from the area. Victor wasn't about to come back but it's not bad being safe.

After a while I hear a trickling sound. I keep on dragging and I then I really hear water.

I dragged the bear through a thicket of bushes that seemed to have made a wall.

After a while I'm finally out of that 'wall' and into an open area.

It's beautiful. The grass is a lush green. The flowers are beautiful and bright.

The water is so clear. And the water is from a waterfall.

That's what I said. A waterfall.

The water from the fall lands in a lake about the size of the training centre. Behind the waterfall is black stone but I can just make out that there's a cave behind the curtain. And leading up to that cave is a small pathway of black stone.

I drag the beast across the narrow pathway and then find myself in the cave. I can't see anything so I strike a match. I then get a stick, wrap it in moss and put the fire on the stick so I have made a torch.

As I'm walking down the cave; fire torch in one hand and the other hand gripping tightly on a knife, I actually see some sort of tracks. I see crumbs of crackers; a boot mark and a long curly hair that looks oddly familiar.

When I reach the very end I can see a fire up ahead. I blow out my torch and load my bow; and creep slowly on tip-toe to the fire.

When I reach the shadows near the fire, all I see is a flash of red hair and then suddenly I'm knocked to the ground. My wind was knocked out and I can't get a breath.

The girl with the mane of red hair is the girl from District 9. She's holding me down with a knife to my throat.

Don't make any sudden movements. Think before you move...

"Hello District 12," the girl says with a hiss in her voice. Eh...creepy.

"Hello District 9," the girl glares as if I had the nerve to greet her as well.

We stare into each other's eyes then I make a move. I bite on her knife and get a grip so hard that she can't control it. Then I head bang her.

She falls backwards. I kick her so that she's completely off me and I lunge at her, knife outstretched.

She dodges and I end up falling where she was before.

She kicks me while I'm down and I sweep her legs underneath her so she falls hard on her bum.

She screams in frustration and I throw the knife as she picked up my bow and arrow.

The knife lands in her throat and she splutters blood all over my face and fell to her knees then to the ground.

I hear a boom of a canon. She's dead.

I also hear a second boom. Let's see; so far there's 19 of us dead; plus 2, that equals 21 of us dead.

Only 3 of us left. Who's it going to be?

For the rest of that afternoon I swim and gather berries from a bush that was nearby. The excitement for today was overwhelming and tiring and all I wanted to do was relax.

I didn't dare sleep in the cave. I had enough experiences with caves and although it was relaxing; I felt trapped the whole time. And I feel trapped enough being in the Games.

That night I peer through the leaves of my oak tree and stare at the dead Tributes faces.

The first face is District 9 girl...which means that...

And my calculation was correct: I saw Jeremy's face.

My shock was clear. It was just hard to see your District partners face in the sky. But, I suppose it means I don't have to kill him.

So, there's me, Victor and that District 3 girl...uh...Rose. Wow, this will be hard because she's only 13. How am I suppose to kill her?

No, Victor will. Then I'll kill him then bam; I win.

How does it feel? To win? Depressing? Relieving? Happy? Sad? Sorrowful?

I look back at some of the winning Tributes in the past. Some cried of happiness; some shouted out with victory, some just stood there staring at the world.

One year a mental kid ran around all day shouting, "I win! I win!" It took all day to get him on the hovercraft to take him back to the Capitol. If I remember correctly, they had to tranquilise him.

I wonder how I'll react when I win...well..._if_ I win.

Don't think like that, I tell myself, you will win because you made a promise to Jen. And Tilly.

My head aches. There's only 3 left. The betters will be betting like crazy now.

I bet that they'll lean towards Victor. But then again, I have been pretty interesting in the Games.

I'm so occupied in my own thoughts that I barely noticed the small silver parachute falling down.

When I see it I snatch it up and smell the sweet scent of fresh bread.

Mmm...this has been my first sponsor. Haymitch! Why is this my first sponsor?

Oh well...who cares?

I take a bite of the crunchy bread. On the outside it's crunchy but on the inside it's as light as a feather.

I eat the whole thing up. I save my berries for tomorrow.

And tomorrow I will hunt.

Little did I know that tomorrow I won't get to hunt...


	17. Chapter 17

Eyes of Horror

"Ahhh!"

Came a cry.

I wake instantly and peer down as Victor is trying to climb my tree. How long has he been trying to get up?

He tries climbing it, shaking it, cutting it down with his sword and even digging it out but it's not working.

He seems to get the feeling of being watched and realised that I'm awake.

He screams in frustration again.

But when he closes his mouth the scream continues.

We both look confused and look in the direction of the screaming. It's a mixed of a girls high pitched scream and a deep rumbling scream from only one thing.

Wolves.

Victor seems to understand and tries frantically climbing a tree.

I undo my belt; strap it on me, and prepare my arrows.

I see Rose sprinting through the bushes and then see the first wolf. I understand why she's screaming now; these wolves are twice their size. Their around the same height as a bear when they stand.

Each one has a unique look about them. One has long wavy blonde hair and big brown eyes. One was brunette and had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. One was small with dark hair and big, big brown eyes. And one had golden hair with sparkly green eyes...

Wait a sec...these wolves aren't just any wolves...their...

One leaps at my tree, which was the biggest one, and around his neck was a collar and the tag had a small _7_ which looked like it was made of small pieces of timber.

I scream a scream I didn't even know I could do. A scream that's usually made for a girl who's afraid of any blood, any monster and any death.

But the reason I screamed was not because of the wolves; not because of the blood and arteries hanging from their snouts. No, because of the look in their eyes and the fact that the Gamemakers has just thrown in the dead Tributes in our faces. It's like seeing zombies. Only; they are much more powerful than zombies.

I can tell that Victor and Rose figured it out because I hear them scream much louder than I'm sure they can scream as well.

One leaps at my tree again and I shoot it. The one that leaped was Shyne; I can tell by her beautiful blue eyes.

I watch as the half the wolves turn their attention to the other two Tributes.

Victor is trying to climb a tree but he can't; and it's a dead end here so he can't run. Rose is on a large boulder right next to the lake. I wonder if she can swim? If she can't and she steps backwards then she's a goner.

Victor finally climbs a boulder like Rose.

The wolves run to them and Rose and Victor both try slashing them with their weapons. Victor cuts the snout off wolf Tilly. And rose managed to stab one with her small knife.

The one she stabbed was District 9 girl. So that means that they don't have their brains; that means that the wolves just think that all the Tributes are their targets.

I know this because otherwise; Erik, District 9 girl, Lola and District 1 boy would be trying to kill me instead.

Rose steps backwards and as I guessed, she falls backwards. She can't swim and tries frantically flapping her arms. A wolf dives in the water and jumps on her stomach. She sinks along with the wolf.

I hear the boom of the canon.

I shoot as another wolf lunges at me.

Just kill Victor now and it'll be over! I think.

But Victor loses his grip too on the boulder and falls on the ground.

All the wolves attack him and drags him off the to the barely noticeable cave behind the waterfall.

I wait for hours but still no boom.

I hear screams and whimpers and now finally realise that_ I _have to kill him.

I climb down my tree and quickly tip-toe to the cave. I hide behind a boulder and shoot at Victor's skull.

Pity, not vengeances, makes me shoot the arrow.

The canon fires and the wolves run in my direction.

I was about to move but then they run straight past me and into a hole that opened up in the ground for them.

I hear a high pitch sound of a mockingjay and suddenly the hovercraft is there.

I climb the ladder that dropped down and throw my bow and arrow in the lake.

The last thing I remembered was the Capitol doctors giving me sleep syrup.


	18. Chapter 18

My Real Victory

I wake up and find Haymitch, Effie and Cinna standing over me.

I jump out of bed and hug them all at the same time.

We talk for a while then Cinna takes me away to get ready for the Recap of the Hunger Games.

We go to my old room and we meet the prep team there. They talk, chitter, babble and squeal at useless things like the latest make-up or the latest hair-do.

I zone out at the first conversation.

They did everything like what they did for the Opening Ceremonies except they paint my nails in sparkly gold.

Then Cinna comes in and dresses in me. When I open my eyes I look beautiful. My dress is white and comes down to my knees. It has one strap on my left and has a golden belt that are the outline of circles about the size of a fist and goes like that all the way around. My shoes high heels that is golden like my belt.

I remember looking at an old history books about other countries that was banned after the war and I had found one day in the woods; it was about 'Ancient Greece' and I can't help thinking that I look like one of their Greek princesses.

My hair was left down and again Cinna braided a lock of it to the side of my head with this time; a white ribbon. Then he places a white hair band on my head and I really do now look like the Greek princess.

I smile and plant a kiss on his cheek for it.

My Recap session was horrifying but I had stayed 'cool'. Then my interviews came and next thing I know, I'm on the train and wishing everyone good-bye.

Good riddance...I was sick of all the parties and banquets that wad held for y 'victory'.

At least District 12 has a new winner. Our only alive one was Haymitch. We used to have two but the other won died before I was born.

When I got off the train and landed on the platform for District 12, all my thoughts were gone and nothing else was as important as I saw Jen's smiling face and I ran to her and we hugged each other so tightly I was never letting go. That memory was the memory that helped me through all the nightmares and the Victory Tour.

I love my sister. Even though there are two of us; we are one. I would die for my sister. And I would risk my life for her even if it means I had to go in the Hunger Games.

My real victory wasn't winning the Games, getting famous or becoming rich. It was seeing my sister there smiling at me.

I love my sister.


End file.
